Zoran Lazarević
Zoran Lazarević is the main antagonist of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. He is a brutal and ruthless war criminal with an army of soldiers at his disposal and his only goal who was to discover Shambhala and rule the world. He is voiced and motion captured by Graham McTavish who voices Charlie Cutter in the sequel Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Biography Lazarević is first seen in a silent cameo at the beginning of the game, when Harry Flynn finds Nathan Drake at a bar near the beach and claims Lazarević was his client who wanted Drake, Flynn and his partner Chloe Frazer to retrieve a Mongolian oil lamp, while Drake is unaware that Lazarević has ordered Flynn to betray Nate once he comes into possession of the lamp. He is not seen until later when Drake discovers that the purpose of the lamp was a clue to the city of Shambhala and the Cintamani Stone (which Drake thinks he is after). Lazarević set up a campsite off the cost of Borneo where he was able to uncover Marco Polo's lost fleet. Drake with the help of Chloe and his lifelong best friend Victor Sullivan attempt to enter the camp so they can find Shambhala beofre the war criminal does. Drake is able to set up explosive charges all across the camp but before detonating them Drake takes the opportunity to spy on Lazarević and sees him arguing with Flynn, angry that he hasn't found any clues to discovering Shambhala but beofre he could chastise him any further a soldier interrupts, claiming that one of his men was stealing artefacts, he closely looks at what he was trying to steal and beofre the soldier could argue Lazarević stabs him in the stomach and drops his lifeless body into the swamp after screaming in frustration "I am surrounded by traitors and fools!" Before he could return to his argument with Flynn the explosion Drake causes distracts him, leaving his information open for the taking. Drake discovers a tomb in Borneo which contains the deceased passengers of Marco Polo's lost fleet with their skeleton deformed and teeth blackened. On one of the corpses there was a satchel that contained a map of Nepal claiming that they need to find a temple that reveals the location Shambhala wrapped on a Phurba dagger that is the passport to the city however before they could leave Flynn and more soldiers ambush Sullivan and Drake and to keep up her disguise Chloe pretends to hold them at gunpoint but before they could escape Flynn passed the information to Lazarević and he and his soldiers make their way to Nepal. When they get there, Nate and Chloe disocover that Lazarević's men have already beaten them there and caused a war, his weaponry, army and tanks have virtually decimated the rebels. Chloe and Drake discover the temple that is the passage to Shambhala and along the way they meet Nate's old flame, journalist Elena Fisher and with her, her cameraman Jeff. The two have been tracking the Siberian war criminal Lazarević who was thought dead after a bomb strike but the two had suspicions and followed him all across. The four are suddenly ambushed by more soldiers however fortunately they are cornered to the exact same temple Drake and Chloe wanted to go towards but Elena takes the opportunity to tell Drake that Lazarević can't be after the Cintamani Stone as he is already a rich man and must be after something else. After completing a series of tests and using the Phurba dagger Nate discovers that Shambhala is located in the Himalayas but beofre they could celebrate Lazarević's soldiers attack the temple and injure Jeff, they narrowly escape the men but when he can't go any further Chloe, Elena and Nare are forced to stand their ground, they are quickly ambushed and outgunned by Flynn and his soldiers but Chloe is seen conversing with them and might have revealed herself as a double agent. Lazarević appears with his lieutenant Draza where he confronts Drake for the first time and then takes a glance at a badly-injured Jeff, slightly impressed that they were able to carry him all the way from the temple but not after mercilessly shooting him at pointblank. He asks what Drake discovered in the temple while holding Elena at gunpoint, Nate tries to bargain his way to survive but Flynn finds the location of the passage to Shanmabhala before leaving he hands the Phurba to Draza and expects Flynn to murder the two only for Drake and Elena escape once again. He tracks Drake to a Tibetan village where Elena Fisher is also waiting for him. Lazarević's soldiers quickly decimate any resistance by the villagers and in the scuffle Lazarević was able to escape with Karl Schãfer, a German explorer who was previously searching for Shambhala, Drake and Elena follow the convoy to a monastery which is heavily guarded. They reach Schãfer who has been tortured and before dying he revealed the secrets of Shambhala and with the Phurba dagger they will find Shambhala for certain. Angry at Flynn for failing to solve the room Lazarević threatens to kill him if he doesn't solve it soon. Lazarević and his soldiers encounter Drake and Elena at the passage of Shambhala and he threatens to kill Chloe and Elena if he fails him. At the gate he prepared to execute the three but is interrupted by Shambhala guardians. Drake encounters Lazarević at the Tree of Life which eating the sap turns him near-invincible and heals his scars. After a violent fight Lazarević is half dead and left at the mercy of Shambhala guardians who beat him to death while he screams. Personality A ruthless, power-hungry psychopath, Lazarević's insanity was that of a man who praised people such as Genghis Khan or Hitler because they lacked compassion or mercy which he both considers weaknesses. While ambitious this does not hide his cruelty, Lazarević is utterly ruthless and besides this he is physically intimidating most of his soldiers are in threat of their lives and would die if they disappointed or betrayed him, even one of his lieutenants Harry Flynn was in fear of him and Lazarević actually came close to murdering him with a Phurba dagger however despite this he was Flynn was brave enough to call him by his first name and stopped him from executing Chloe Frazer. Lazarević's evil was that which made Elena Fisher weary of him, so much that she described him as a monster and again just after he executed Jeff. Furthermore Lazarević was somewhat suicdal just after being defeated and held at gunpoint by Nathan Drake, instead of begging he had the audacity to compare Drake to himself and attempted to goad him into shooting the war criminal only for him to walk away and leave the Shambhala guardians to beat him to death. Back to his ruthless nature Lazarević has absolutely no concern of human life which was shown in the beginning when he murdered one of his own soldiers because he stole an artefact from his campsite in Borneo. This also carries out to Nepal, while looking for the entrance to Shambhala he began a civil war on the streets and had his soldiers kill any resistance, after encountering Drake, Elena and Chloe and a wounded Jeff, he looks at the man before shooting him without a second thought. He was also perfectly comfortable destroying a peaceful Tibetan village so he could find Shambhala. Lazarević was also sadistic, before attempting to kill Drake he wanted to let him see Shambhala and die knowing it was taken. He was so brutal that he tortured Karl Schãfer who was an old man so he could locate the lost city of Shambhala so he might rule the world with the Tree of Life. Category:Mercenaries Category:War Criminals Category:Military Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Barbarian Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Video Game Villains Category:Leader Category:Gunmen Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Male Villains Category:Scarred Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Final Boss Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Rich Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Genius Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Mass Murderer Category:Fighter Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Master Manipulator Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Warlords Category:God Wannabe Category:Hegemony Category:Empowered Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Crime Lord Category:Blackmailers Category:Genocidal Villains